White Dragon emeperor Christmas special
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: It's Christmas time for Ash the White Dragon emperor. Find out what happens to Ash on Christmas and how he spends it before the ARC league Championship. (Side story to White Dragon emperor) AshXLulu, AshXRin, AshXZuzu, AshXCelina, AshXRio.


**Hey Guys, sorry that I didn't do this sooner, but I had to work on my other stuff.**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes very slowly to see that he was in his bed wearing his dark blue sleep clothes sleeping with his Lover, Rin who were still asleep with both her and Ash not wearing anything.

Rin had her head sleeping on Ash's chest with smiles on her face. Ash smiled with love when he saw Rin sleeping in peace. Last night Ash and Rin mated and were now forever together.

Ash shock Rin to try and wake her up. "Rin time to wake up''. Ash said to his lover. Rin didn't even move, but she opened her eyes and looked at Ash. "Satoshi, it's too early''. Rin said and went back to trying to sleep on Ash's chest.

Ash smiled at his lover. "If you don't get up, then who will help me set up the house for Christmas''. Ash said as he looked out the window of his room to see it was snowing.

Rin's eyes shot open. Today was Christmas eve and she were finally gonna have a peaceful Christmas with Ash.

Rin got off Ash chest letting Ash get up from his lying down position. "I'll go take a shower and wake up Saya, Shay and Lulu''. Rin said to her lover as she teleported to her room.

Ash smiled at how his girl wanted this Christmas to be special. But he had to go to you show duel school to spend some time with everyone.

Plus, Zuzu would kill him if he didn't show up. Ash forgot to tell Lulu and Rin that he was also dating the standard dimension version of them. Ash did love Zuzu as much as he loved both Lulu, Rin and Celina but he wished he could spend Christmas with everyone.

"Celina''. Ash said looking out the window thinking about his last lover and how she was doing gathering information for him back at duel academy.

It was also snowing outside since tomorrow was Christmas.

Ash decided to get out of bed and get prepared himself. Ash went to the Shower room that was next to his room and take a nice warm shower. It was a nice shower for 20 minutes.

Ash finished his shower and got changed into his clothes that Zuzu bought for him that Lulu fixed since she ruined them.

Ash then left his room and went down stairs and found Lulu, Rin and Saya eating Christmas breakfast.

Lulu was wearing her new clothes, Lulu wearing a Black beautiful formal dress with a purple lace bodice and a full chiffon Black, and had long black beautiful stockings on and was wearing purple high heels. She also had a purple flower in her hair with her hair loose. Lulu still had her bracelet though.

Rin was wearing her new clothes. Rin was now wearing a Light Green Flower in her hair, wearing a Pink Shirt that had long sleeves that went to her elbows with Green Sparkles on it, light beautiful green gloves that covered her fingers, Light green Skirt, Pink long socks and Light Beautiful Green high heels with Pink high lights her bracelet was still on

Saya was wearing her new clothes as well. Her hair was still the same, but she was wearing a Pink Open Jacket over a Black shirt, Light purple skirt with pink Shoes.

"Alright, who made breakfast''. Ash said to them while he lined his back against the wall with his arms crossed with a smile.

The 3 girls looked at Ash and smiled. "I made breakfast Satoshi''. Rin said to her lover. Ash smiled at her and took his seat that was next to Lulu. Ash drank his tea in peace because it was very good. Ash looked at Rin and saw her talking to Saya with a smile.

Ash smiled, seeing Rin bound with Saya. Ash was sure that Saya would call Rin her second mommy soon. "Where's Shay and Yuto''. Ash said as he took notice of his two friends not being at the table. Lulu looked at her over. "They went out early to check if Duel Academy sent any agents to this dimension. They'll be back soon''. Lulu said as she told Ash where Shay and Yuto went, which Ash nodded to her

After Breakfast and talking about old memories. Ash went to the living room to make the special Christmas tree. Ash closed his eyes for 5 seconds before he opened them again only his eyes were burning crimson flames. He put his hands on the ground and fire appeared.

The fire just went a little higher then Ash's height and didn't burn anything. The Fire disappeared to revel a green Christmas tree with red lings all around it and on the top, was a crimson star.

Ash step back to look at the tree. It was amazing looking. "It looks pretty daddy''. Ash heard Saya's voice behind him. Ash turned around to see his daughter looking at the tree in amazement.

Ash smiled at his Daughter with his eyes returning to normal. "I'm glad you like it Saya''. Ash said to Saya. Saya smiled at her father with her eyes closed. Saya grabbed Ash's hand and started trying to pull Ash somewhere.

Ash followed Saya pretending that she was actually dragging him somewhere. Saya lead Ash to the spare room that Shay used to sleep. Saya opened the door and lead Ash inside and Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Both Lulu and Rin has changed clothes and were now wearing clothes that were like Santa's clothes. (Imagine both Lulu and Rin wearing girl versions of Santa's clothes only with skirts). They both looked beautiful and sexy.

Ash's face turns bright red. Lulu and Rin smiled at Ash's blushed face. "Like what you see, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her lover. Ash looked at Lulu with his still red. "You both look Beautiful''. Ash said to Lulu and Rin.

Lulu and Rin smiled at Ash, Lulu and Rin then used their new powers that was given to them by becoming Ash's mates to go fast to both sides of Ash and kiss him on both Ash's checks.

Ash's face turns even more red then it was before. So, red that he just teleported away to hide his face from Lulu and Rin. Lulu, Rin and Saya laughed at Ash just using his powers to hide his face.

* * *

 **(With Ash)**

Ash appeared in the streets of Paradise city in a familiar place, but Ash didn't care because he was still trying to make his face stop blushing. "I swear those two just love to do that to me''. Ash said to himself with his face still red from seeing Rin and Lulu in Christmas clothes.

Yusei and Yugi appeared in spirit form. "This just proves that your one lucky Dragon for having two cute girls''. Yusei said to Ash with Yugi nodding. Ash looked at his teachers, but before he could say anything, Yusei and Yugi went back into his heart. Ash did a deep Sigh.

"Ash''. A voice said behind Ash. Ash turned around to see that the door to one of the houses were open by Zuzu. That means that Ash teleported to Zuzu's house.

"Hey Zuzu, happy Christmas eve''. Ash said to his Girlfriend. Zuzu smiled at Ash and went up to him and kissed Ash on the lips.

Zuzu wrapped her arms around Ash's neck with Ash wrapping his arms around Zuzu's lower back. The kissed lasted for 15 seconds before Ash and Zuzu pulled away, but kept their arms around each other.

"What are you doing here so early Ash''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend. Ash smiled at Zuzu. "I wanted to take a walk around the city that's why''. Ash said to Zuzu, not telling her that he used his powers.

Out of everyone that Ash made friends with in the Standard dimension, Ash only told Zuzu about his powers and what he really was, but he didn't tell her about Lulu and Rin yet.

Zuzu looked at Ash for a few seconds before she unwrapped her arms from Ash's neck and pulled Ash inside her house. "Come on in Ash, me and my dad are getting ready to head to our duel school to celebrate''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend.

Ash smiled at Zuzu. Soon Ash started helping Zuzu and her father to get ready for the party that was being held at their duel school. Ash said hello to Zuzu's father when they were getting ready.

Soon they were in Skip's car ready to go. The Drive took 15 minutes, but it was a nice drive. Ash took the front seat with Zuzu seating in the back seat and Skip's driving the car.

As they were driving, Ash looked out the window to see Children were playing in the snow, playing snow ball fights, riding their skis and were ice skating on a river that was frozen. Ash smiled at seeing them all having fun. He really enjoyed seeing Children have fun.

They soon arrived at their duel school to see that everyone else had arrived before them. Ship's parked the car and they all got out of the car. "Merry Christmas Eve, everyone''. Zuzu said to everyone with a smile on her face.

They all said Christmas Eve as well. Ash said the same to everyone with everyone said the same to him. Everyone went inside the You show Duel school and had a big celebration. Yuya and Ash talk about new ways to make people smile with dueling and showed their cards to practice against each other, Zuzu, Ally and Yuya's new girlfriend called Krystal talk about what they will get tomorrow and talking about their boyfriends, Mostly Ash and Yuya since Ally doesn't have a boyfriend.

Gong was also in the party, he was crying tears like no tomorrow, felling happy that it was Christmas eve. Tate and Fredrick were having a practice duel with no duel disks, only their cards and using a table.

Zuzu's father was setting the Christmas tree ready for tomorrow. Yuya's mum was just watching everyone with a smile. Sora was licking his Candy like normal.

The party was very fun, but Ash had to leave soon to go back to his house. When the clock reached 4:30 Pm it was time to leave.

Ash got up from the chair he was seating on and started walking out of the building. Yuya who was talking to Krystal noticed Ash leaving. "Ash where are you going''. Yuya said which got everyone's attention and for them to noticed Ash was leaving.

Ash looked back at them. "I have to go prepare my house for tomorrow, Yuya. This was really fun. I'll see you guys tomorrow''. Ash said to everyone before he left the building.

Ash walked outside before his eyes burst into Crimson flames and crimson fire appeared over Ash's body to teleported back to his house. The Flames disappeared and Ash was gone.

* * *

 **(Ash's house)**

In front of Ash's house, Crimson fire appeared before it disappeared and revealed Ash with his eyes closed. Ash's house was located next to the beach. It had a nice view of the ocean, clear winds, nice fresh air, and the house was like a rich people's house.

It was very big enough for 10 people to live in the house. It had 10 bed rooms and a nice big kitchen, 10 bathrooms, a nice garage for cars or for Ash his duel runner to be parked.

Ash opened his eyes to see that his house was still white, but it had Christmas stuff all over it. Nice Red, Blue and yellow light balls all over the house. Ash smiled when he saw his house was ready for tomorrow. "Lulu and Rin must have finished decorating the house for tomorrow''. Ash said to himself looking at the house.

Yusei and Yugi appeared in spirit form. "It just proves that they want this Christmas to be special''. Yusei said to Ash. "Make sure that this Christmas goes well''. Yugi said to Ash. Ash looked at his teachers and nodded to them before Yusei and Yugi went back into Ash's heart.

Ash went up to the front door and knocked on it. "It's me, I'm back Lulu, Rin, Saya open the door''. Ash said hoping if any of the three girls would open the door. Ash stepped back and the door opened, but the one who opened it was Shay who had a smile on his face. "Your late you know that''. Shay said to Ash, happy to spend Christmas together with his friends.

Ash just walked past him. "I made it on time, Shay I'm not late''. Ash said to his future brother in law. Shay closed the door after Ash came in.

When Ash got in, he saw the inside of the house was ready too. The room he was in was an open hall with many doors that lead to many rooms. He went straight into the room that had the Christmas tree with Shay walking with him.

Shay was wearing his normal Resistance clothes, even though it was Christmas. Ash walked into the room that had the Christmas tree and saw that it was ready as well.

This room was a room for people to relax. It had two couches, a place to put drinks in, a big giant version TV that the movies had and finally the Christmas tree that was ready for tomorrow. "Lulu and Rin did a great job preparing the house''. Ash said to Shay before his eyes were covered by someone's hands.

A soft giggle that sounded like a girl's voice was heard from behind Ash. Ash smiled. "I bet you have been waiting to do this again for a while, huh Lulu''. Ash said before the person behind him had her hands uncover Ash's eyes and Ash turned around to see that it was Lulu that did that.

Lulu was still giggling a little and she was back to wearing her new purple clothes again. "I wanted to do that like how I used to''. Lulu said to Ash before she put her hands-on Ash's checks and kissed him on the lips. Ash wrapped his arms around Lulu's lower back and kissed her back.

After 5 seconds of kissing, Ash and Lulu let go of each other and looked at Shay, who was smiling at them. "You guys are so in love you know that''. Shay said to Ash and his little sister.

"Of Couse, we are Big brother''. Lulu said to Shay before she leaned her head on Ash's left shoulder. Ash smiled at Lulu. "You guys might want to be careful, or you might get my little sister pregnant Satoshi''. Shay said with a smirk.

The word Pregnant made Lulu and Ash froze in shock. The looks on their faces were priceless. Shay laughed and walked away to the other room.

Rin walked in wearing her new clothes as well after Shay left. Rin noticed the looks on Ash and Lulu's faces. "What's with your faces''. Rin said not knowing what Shay said to them.

Ash and Lulu shock their faces to get rid of that look. "It's nothing''. Ash said to Rin. Rin decided it was best to not ask them what happen.

Rin walked up to Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Ash wrapped his arms around Rin's lower back and kissed her back before they both broke away from each other after 5 seconds.

After all that, Ash, Shay, Rin, Lulu, Saya and Yuto who was there as well had their own party. Soon it was night time and they went to bed.

Before Ash went to bed, he was preparing something for a certain Girl from the Fusion dimension. He also writes a note for her. He also writes a note for his family in the Synchro Dimension and in the XYZ dimension. He already sent both notes to both his biological and adopted family thanks to his Crimson Dragon powers.

Now he was doing his last note for Celina and he already had his present for her already. Ash just finished his note for Celina. "That should finish it''. Ash said to himself after he just finished the note.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon appeared next to Ash. "My Lord, shouldn't you sent a Christmas note to your family in the Pokémon World''. Stardust Dragon said to Ash.

Ash looked at his ace Dragon. "It's better that they don't know that I'm alive. If they do know that I'm alive then they will look for me in an endless chase, having no chance to find me''. Ash said to Stardust Dragon not wanting his family in the Pokémon world to know he was alive because he just couldn't tell his Mother from the Pokémon world that he wasn't her real son.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon nodded to his lord. Ash grew a smirk. "How's things going with you and Nightingale, Winter Bell and Mozarta''. Ash said to his Ace Dragon wanting to know how his doing with his three mates.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon smiled at Ash. "Things are good, everyone back at the spirit world is doing great. Though I wish Luna light Cat dancer was here with us''. Stardust said to his Lord. "You will see her again soon Stardust, I promise''. Ash said to his favourite Dragon.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon nodded to Ash before he went back to the spirit world. Ash wrapped his note to Celina next to the present that he made for Celina. He held the present in his left hand and closed his eyes. He glowed a crimson Aura and the present in his hand disappeared in crimson fire.

Ash opened his eyes and smiled. "Celina is in for a big surprise tomorrow''. Ash thought to himself before he got off the chair he was seating on and left some cookies and milk for Santa next to the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas Santa''. Ash said to himself before he went to his room and went to bed wearing his sleep clothes.

Ash closed his eyes. "Time to go pay a visit to Ray''. Ash thought to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Inside Lulu's bracelet crystal)**

Ash opened his eyes to see himself in his Original world body and was in a grassy field and the night sky was snowing. Ash was in his Original world body as well.

Ash looked around the field. "Even Snow is falling from the sky in here too''. Ash thought to himself looking at the sky.

"Draco''. Ash heard a female voice said with love behind him. Ash turned around to see his original person's wife, Ray Akaba or rather Ray Sky since she married the Original world version of Ash.

Ray was standing a few feet away from him and had her beautiful smile on her face. Ash smiled at Ray. "Merry Christmas Ray''. Ash said to Ray. Ray walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Ash wrapped his arms around his Original Person's wife and kissed her back. The married couple's kiss lasted for 15 seconds before Ash and Ray pulled away from each other, but kept their arms around each other. "I came to spend the night with you Ray''. Ash said to Ray.

Ray smiled at Ash even more. "I'm happy that you're here Draco''. Ray said to her husband. "Let's go back to the house. It's starting to get cold out here''. Ray unwrapped her arms from Ash's neck and started walking to her and Ash's house.

Only after 5 steps, Ray felt Ash wrap his right hand around her back and his left hand around her legs and felt Ash pull her up in bride style. Ray's checks turned bright red. "Draco, what are you doing''. Ray said surprised at her husband's actions.

Ash chuckled at Ray. "What's wrong with me wanting to carry my wife to our house, Ray''. Ash said still holding her and walking to their house. Ray started to chuckle as well before she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck again. "Nothing's wrong with that, I was just surprised''. Ray said to Ash.

Ash carried Ray back to their Original world's house, for some reason their house that they lived in was also inside the four bracelets' as well.

Ash and Ray's house was simple, a small wooden house with one room, one kitchen, one bed and a nice bench for them to see the nice River that was next to their house.

To many people, this house would be boring and want nothing to do with it, but to Ash and Ray, this house was perfect to spend their lives together. They loved their house very much.

Ash opened the door with his left hand and his right hand holding Ray's lower back. The inside of the house was very nice actually. There were three couches, a wardrobe for them to put their clothes in, a nice kitchen and finally on the wardrobe were pictures of Ash, Ray and Zarc when they were young.

Ash and Ray's favorite pictures were the last ones on the left side. The first one was a picture of Ash, Ray and Zarc with Zarc having his arms around Ash and Ray's shoulders with a big smile on his face with his eyes closed. Ray was laughing in the picture with her eyes closed as well and was trying to pull Zarc's hand off her. Ash (Original world version) was smiling as well with his eyes open and was giving the peace sign with his left-hand fingers.

That picture reminded Ash and Ray of all the good times that they had with Zarc when they were children. They were also wearing kid versions of their clothes in that picture.

The next picture was a picture of the greatest day of Ash and Ray's life. In the picture was Ash (Original world version) kneeling on the ground next to a hospital bed wearing his normal clothes and he had tears in his eyes and was smiling like no tomorrow.

Ray was in the hospital bed, the covers were covering her lower body, but her upper body was still visible. She only had her red bra on and her hair was loss. She was Crying as well and had a big smile on her face as well.

In Ray's hands was a white cover around a new born baby girl that had White skin like her mother's and had dark grey eyes and Black hair with blackish red parts in her hair. The baby was smiling as well.

This picture was taken on the day that Saya was born. They took the picture so that they could always remember the day where their daughter was born.

Ray picked up the picture that was taken on the day where Saya was born. "We sure have come a long way since then''. Ray said to Ash looking at the picture. Ash went up to Ray and wrapped his arms around Ray's stomach. "Indeed, we have Ray''. Ash said to his Original world person's wife.

Ray put the picture down and look at Ash and kissed him on his right check. "You want to have a little fun, Draco''. Ray said in a sexy tone to her husband. Ash's checks turned red before he smirked at Ray. "Is that a challenge''. Ash said to Ray. Ray nodded to Ash and that's where things went Crazy.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow morning)**

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still in his Original person's house. Ash looked out the window to see the sun was up, but it was still snowing. Ash then felt something on his chest move.

He looked down and blushed bright red. There on his chest was the sleeping face of Ray. Ray sleeping on his chest was not the problem, the problem was that both him and Ray were naked and that his left hand was holding Ray's left breast and that his right hand was groping Ray's butt. Ash remembered last night that he had sex with Ray and they enjoyed it.

Even Ash had his dick go in Ray's vagina.

Ash's face was so red. That was when Ray started to wake up. Ray yawned and looked up at Ash. "Good morning dear''. Ray said to her husband with a smile not minding that they had sex.

Ash's face started to cool down. Ash smiled at Ray nervously. "Good morning honey''. Ash said in a nervous voice. Ray put her left hand on Ash's chest and leaned her head on her hand. "Why so nervous Draco, we already had sex before and you had sex with my XYZ dimension version and Synchro version''. Ray said to her husband. Ash sighed. So, Ray knew he had sex with Lulu and Rin.

Ash and Ray got out of bed and got changed back into their normal clothes. Ray turned to her husband. "You should go back to your body now, Draco. You should spend Christmas with your friends''. Ray said to Ash.

Ash looked at Ray. He did want to spend Christmas with his friends, but he wanted to be with Ray. Ray saw the look on Ash's face and knew what he was thinking. "It's alright Draco, I got the Christmas present I wanted. It's okay''. Ray said to her husband.

Ash nodded to Ray after 7 seconds, but before he left he kissed Ray on the lips. "Merry Christmas Ray''. Ash said to his original person's wife before he disappeared. Ray smiled to herself. "Merry Christmas to you too, Draco''. Ray said before she left to go outside.

* * *

 **(Back in Standard dimension)**

Ash opened his Eyes slowly and saw that he was still in his bedroom in the standard dimension. Ash looked out the window to see it snowing and the outside still had snow all around the city for kids to play.

Ash felt something on his chest again, Ash looked down to see the sleeping face of Rin who had a smile on her face.

They both had their sleeping clothes on. Rin must have come in last night to sleep with Ash after he fell asleep. Ash shook Rin very lightly.

"Rin, it's time to wake up''. Ash said to his lover. Rin didn't open her eyes, but she did yawn before she embraced Ash even more then she was seconds ago, and she even had her beautiful green hair go up to Ash's face.

"Let me sleep with you a little longer, Satoshi''. Rin said trying to sleep. Ash smirked at Rin's attempt at trying to stay in bed. "It's Christmas Rin. If we don't get up, then we'll miss our presents''. Ash said to Rin.

Rin did open her eyes, but she didn't get up from Ash's chest. "The only present that I want is to know that you truly love me, Satoshi''. Rin said with a sad face which confused Ash.

"Rin, I don't understand. What do you mean by that''? Ash said confused at what Rin said. Rin looked at Ash and Ash was a little shock when he saw tears in her eyes. "What I mean is that you're spending time with Lulu more than me and that I think you love Lulu more than me''. Rin said in a sad tone making Ash understood what Rin was sad about.

Ash lifted Rin's face so that she could look at him in the face. "Rin, I love you with the same amount that I have for Lulu, it's true I spend time with Lulu a lot and that she was the first one to become my first lover, but You have something that Lulu doesn't have''. Ash said to Rin.

Rin looked at Ash, confused. "What do I have that Lulu doesn't have''. Rin asked Ash. Ash smiled at Rin with love. "You were the first girl that I fell in love with and we have known each other since we were 3 and 4 years old''. Ash said before he kissed Rin on the lips.

Rin's eyes widen before she closed them and kissed her lover back. The kiss lasted for 20 seconds before Ash and Rin pulled away from each other. Ash and Rin kept looking at each other in the eye and both had looks of love in their eyes.

"Let's go Satoshi and open our presents''. Rin said getting up from lying down on Ash's chest. Ash got up from his bed as well. They both went to take their showers and change into their clothes.

After their showers, they got changed into their clothes and went down stairs together and holding each other's hand.

Ash sensed something when him and Rin made it down the stairs. Ash knew that it was Shay trying something so he decided to play Shay's little game. Ash and Rin made it to room that had the Christmas tree and found many presents there and the cookies and milk that Ash left for Santa was gone as well. Santa eat the cookies and drank the milk.

So far only Ash and Rin were alone in the room. Ash then sensed Shay play his move. "I'm Batman''. Ash and Rin heard above them. Rin looked up to see Shay with his eyes very yellow and was falling to karate chop Ash on the neck while Ash had his left-hand block Shay's sneak attack.

Shay jumped away from Ash and Ash then saw Lulu, Saya and Yuto come out from hiding in the room. "What the hell was that for Shay''. Ash said to Shay before Lulu pulled on his left ear with her right hand. "Watch your language around Saya, Satoshi''. Lulu said to her lover.

Ash nodded to Lulu and Lulu let go. "I just wanted to have some fun''. Shay said to Ash with a smirk. Ash Sighed at Shay before he smiled. "Merry Christmas everyone''. Ash said to Shay, Rin, Lulu, Rin and Yuto.

"Merry Christmas''. Everyone shouted out. They started opening their presents. Ash got some new tools to use for his roller blades and duel runner and to finish making Rin her own special duel runner. Shay got new glasses since he lost his old ones. Yuto got new goggles since his old ones broke when he dulled Sylvio. Lulu got a beautiful purple feather for her to put on her hair to make it even more beautiful and purple feather ear rings. Rin got an orange neckless that was beautiful.

Saya got a gift from everyone. Shay give Saya new XYZ cards he got for her. Yuto give her a little child toy of Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon to her which she loved. Lulu gave her daughter a special black and red neckless she got for Saya. Ash give Saya something he planned to give to her for a long time. Ash give Saya lyrical luscinia Dragon- Neo Stardust Dragon. Ash thought it was time to give his daughter his number one partner's child as well.

Saya said thank you to all of them and now it was Rin's turn. Rin brought out a green present and gave it to Saya. "Merry Christmas, Saya''. Rin said to Saya. Saya looked at her present before she hugged a surprised Rin. Rin hugged Saya back after 5 seconds of being surprised. "Thank you, mommy''. Saya said to Rin.

Rin was in disbelieve when he heard Saya call her that, before she started shedding tears of joy at what Saya called her. Lulu and Ash watched those two and were happy that Saya now calls Rin her second mother. Though Lulu was a little jealous at Saya calling Rin her mother.

Saya opened her present to see a few Synchro cards that Rin got for her. Saya thanked Rin with a happy face. Soon everyone went and started having Christmas breakfast.

While having his breakfast, Ash was thinking about how his family and adopted family and Celina were doing right now.

* * *

 **(XYZ Dimension)**

In the destroyed city of heartland of the XYZ dimension in a destroyed building that looked like a mansion for a rich family were two teenager twins. One was a boy while the other was a girl.

The boy had dark purple hair, dark blue eyes, a dark blue jacket over a blue shirt and black long pants and had white shoes. He also had a red small scarf around his right hand.

The girl had dark pink eyes, pale skin, dark blue hair with light blue bangs. The girl was wearing a white jacket over a light pink shirt, black stockings, white skirt and shoes. She also had a red little scarf around her left leg.

They have just woken up from sleeping, though they don't care that it was Christmas and they don't get presents anymore nor do they care. So, when they came down stairs they expected to see no presents, however they saw a latter present under the Christmas tree.

The boy turned to the girl. "Rio, did you know who sent that latter''. The boy said to the girl he called Rio. Rio looked at her brother. "No, I don't Reginald''. Rio said to her twin brother that she called Reginald.

Both twins decided to see what the present was, they went to the tree and grabbed it. Shark ripped the cover off with one try. The present was a latter.

Shark decided to read it.

"Dear Shark and Rio''.

"I now it's been long since you last heard from me, but I wanted to tell you both that I'm fine and alive. I'm in the standard dimension safe and sound. I met new friends there and meet sensei's son. His name is Yuya Sakaki. I meet Yuto and he told me about Lulu and Saya. I felt sad that all that happen because I Disappeared. I know that I also hurt you two as well. Also, Shay dropped Saya's crystal, I found it and Saya was finally free. After I spend time with Saya, I went to Duel Academy to save Lulu.

"It was a really tough solo mission, I had to cut off the power so that they don't spot me. I had to make a member of duel academy talk and tell me where Lulu was. After he told me what I need, I knocked him out and left him in a dark area. I made it to one of the towers to save Lulu, but someone got in my way. It was an adult man that he called himself Apollo. He didn't last long against me. After I was done with him, I went up to the tower to save lulu.

"However, When I reached the top, I didn't found Lulu instead I found my childhood friend Rin. Rin was my friend even before I met you two. After a tearful reunion, I sent Rin back to the Standard Dimension before I went to save Lulu at the other tower. I came across another adult only it was a woman named Diana. Like her comrade, she didn't last long. After I was finished with her, I went up to the top of the tower and finally saw Lulu again''.

"I was so happy and so was she, however it was short lived. Duel academy put some bug in Lulu's head to control her. I had to duel her to free her from duel academy. It was tough because she used some of those bug cards that were hard to get rid of. I still managed to win and free Lulu and burned that bug. We went back to standard and Lulu and Saya had their reunion. After some family time, I had Rin look after Saya and me and Lulu went to find Shay or Yuto. We found Shay after a while and dueled with him against 3 duelists that use XYZ, Fusion and Synchro. They went down on Shay's second turn''.

"After all that, A friend named Declan appeared and asked us to fight with him against Leo Akaba. We all agreed and went back to my house. Saya said hello to Shay and he greeted Saya back with a smile. On the next Day, spend time with everyone, before I went to the park and had Duel against a friend named Zuzu. It was a fun Duel, but I won with Silver Lancer Dragon, after that I went home to prepare the house for Christmas. I want to see you both again bad, but I must take care of duel academy first''.

"I miss you both. Love Satoshi''.

After Shark, had finished reading the massage, both him and Rio were crying tears of joy. Their adopted brother is alive and safe. When Satoshi disappeared, they both were worried sick for him.

"Satoshi's alive''. Rio said with Tears in her eyes happy to know that her adopted brother/ Lover was live. Shark felt something behind the latter and decided to see what it was. He turned the latter around to see that a picture of him, Rio and Satoshi when they were younger. The picture was taken in heartland part when they were kids.

Ash had his arms around Shark and Rio's shoulder with a smile on his face, Rio had a happy face and had her eyes closed and had her arms around Ash's right arm. Shark was trying to pull Ash's arm off him, but he was still smiling.

Shark smiled at the picture before he gave it to Rio. Rio took the picture and smiled even more when she saw the picture. "We can't give up. We must keep fighting so that Satoshi can come home''. Shark said to his sister. Rio nodded to her brother before she looked back at the picture. She was looking at the part where Ash was, Rio then kissed the part of Ash on the photo. "I miss you Satoshi. I love you''. Rio said to herself, thinking of her adopted brother that she was in love with.

* * *

 **(Synchro Dimension)**

The city of the Synchro was its own Christmas. Snow was falling down to the ground for both commons and tops.

In a house located in a secrete area in the commons part of the city, there was a nice-looking house that a family had so that nobody could find them. In the house was a family that was ready for Christmas.

The family arrived in the house yesterday so that they could spend Christmas together. The reason why they are living in the house secret was because the father of the family was a common and the mother of the family was a member of the tops.

The family was together in secrete because it was forbidden for a top and common to be in love, but these two didn't care about that. They wanted to be together forever.

The father of this family was the Synchro dimension version of Yusei Fudo, only older and was a scientist of great knowledge that the tops wanted for themselves. (Imaging Yusei wearing his Scientist clothes that he wearied in the last few episodes in 5ds)

The mother of the family was the Synchro Dimension version of Akiza Izinski or rather Akiza Fudo since she secretly married Yusei. She was a doctor of the tops hospital that healed people that got injured. Her parents don't know that she married a common so they try to get Akiza to date someone, but Akiza always refuses. Akiza just can't tell her parents that she was married. Luckily, she lived away from her parents.

Akiza and Yusei had two children. The older child was named Satoshi Fudo(Ash) and the other child was born a year after and it was a girl this time. They named their second child Rose Fudo. It was hard to be a family like this, so they take turns taking care of them. Yusei would have Ash one week and Akiza would have Rose on that same week. The next week, Akiza would take care of Ash and Yusei would take care of Rose.

Only two years after Rose was born, Yusei and Akiza found two abandon babies on the street. They took them both in and raised these two babies' as they were their own children. These two babies were twins and looked very much alike. Their names were Leo and Luna. Luna was a girl and was very sweet kind of child while Leo was the reckless one, but he was still a good kid. Luna would mostly be with Ash while Leo mostly stayed with Rose.

On Ash's 6-year birthday, something happens. A top member that wanted Akiza for himself found out that she married Yusei and had kids with him. He took child Ash and tried to get away to brake them apart, but Yusei, Crow and Jack got to him before he got away and beat the shit out of him. Though the man dropped Ash when they were chasing him on a park area of the tops. Yusei saw Ash use his Crimson Dragon powers to teleported away but he didn't know.

Since then, the family had searched for Ash, but couldn't find him. Rose when she became 11 years old decided to try and make the dream she had with Ash come true. A dream where both commons and tops were friends and lived together in a city where everyone were friends.

Ash's childhood friends, Yugo and Rin joined in on this dream where Rose and Ash other childhood friends also joined. They have come a long way since they started out. They formed a big team called the enforcers which they fight for food for many commons and get them many drinks as well. They are also on security's number one list to arrest, but they always failed at trying.

Right now, it was Christmas and the family wanted to spend it together. Yusei and Akiza woke up before their children and made breakfast for them. Akiza was wearing her normal clothes. (Akiza hospital clothes from the last yugioh 5ds episode). Leo and Luna came to breakfast before Rose and they were both happy to spend Christmas with their parents. (Leo and Luna wears in same clothes as they did in 5ds)

Rose was walking out of her room. Rose looked like her mother when Akiza was Young. Rose was like a complete copy of Akiza. Same hair colored, same looks, Same chest size, and Rose had psychic powers just like her mothers. (Image a 14-year-old Akiza wearing the same clothes as Akiza did in 5ds) The only difference was Rose's eyes. They were Royal blue just like her fathers.

"Merry Christmas Rose''. Yusei, Akiza, Lulu and Leo said greeting Rose. Rose smiled at her family. "Merry Christmas Everyone''. Rose said to her family. Even Rose's voice was like Akiza's voice only younger.

The family had Christmas Breakfast together in peace. Breakfast took only 10 minutes, but it was enjoyable and nice. After Breakfast, Yusei decided to ask his daughter something. "Rose, have you found something to go on a date yet''. Yusei asked his daughter.

Rose sighed when her father asked that. Yusei knew Rose didn't care about dating since she is busy with trying to fulfil her brother's dream. "You know I'm too busy leading the enforcers so I don't have time to look for a boyfriend''. Rose said to her father.

Yusei sighed when he heard that. Rose was always busy leading the enforcers to achieve Satoshi's dream. It doesn't help that Security always tried to arrest her when she was leading the enforcers to break in a tops area to get food for the commons and that she always goes out at night being the Rose Dragon witch. (Like mother like daughter. Rose the Rose Dragon witch, Akiza the black rose witch)

"Leo, I told you to wait till everyone is finished with breakfast''. Luna's voice said making Rose and her father turn to see Leo was already at the presents looking for one of his presents. Rose and Yusei smiled at Leo's impatience, while Luna just sighed at her brother while Akiza just watched them all with a smile.

"Wait, what's this''. Everyone heard Leo said in surprise. Everyone looked to see Leo had a present that looked like it had a latter. Leo brought the latter present over to everyone to see.

Rose grabbed the present from Leo and ripped the paper off it and everyone saw it was indeed a latter. Rose decided to read it.

"Dear Dad, Mum, Luna, Leo and Rose''.

"I know it has been long time since you heard from me. Dad I want you to know that it wasn't your fault that I disappeared. It leads me to somewhere where I meet someone that means the world to me. I teleported to a city called Hartland. It was amazing city. I lost my memories of you guys. I felt bad that I forgot you. I ended up in an orphanage where I stayed for a while. Only after two weeks, I was out walking in the part and saw this girl get bullied by 3 assholes. I came in to the rescue and beat those 3. The girl was named Lulu and she was a year younger than me''.

"She thanked me and we spent time together before she left with her family. After that she came over to spend time with me very much. Her family was going to adopt me, but another family beat them to a punch. It was a family that came over lots of times. I got an adopted brother and Sister. My adopted brother's name was Reginald, but he likes to call himself Shark. My adopted sister's name was Rio. They were a nice family that I liked very much. I met Lulu again and she brought her big brother to meet me. Lulu's brother's name was Shay. He has this badass attitude, but he was awesome.

"We all grew up together with all of us being close friends and I met some friends Lulu and Shay met. I met this guy called Yuto and we became best friends. I met a blonde guy called Kite and he became my number one rival. I met this kid called Allen. He remined me about Leo with his reckless attitude but he was a nice kid. He called me his Love rival for Sayaka's heart. Sayaka was this girl I meet that was a little shy, but she was cute and we became close friends. She even fell in love with me''.

"Over time it was like we were all a family. Also, before I even knew it. I fell in love with Lulu. Also, this might blow your minds away. When I was 12 and Lulu was 11, we found this girl in the park out cold. We brought her to my adopted family's house. I asked my adopted mother if we could use the spear room and she agreed. We took care of her till we had to go to sleep. Next morning, she was awoken and was staring at us. We told her how we found her and asked her name. She told us her name was Saya, which was a cute name. We told her our names, but she had trouble saying them so we just told her to call us what she wanted to call us. Saya called me and Lulu her Mommy and Daddy''.

"Bet your surprised at this. It was a shock for so, but she gives us this innocent look so we agreed. Later that day after we spent time with her, we went to look for her parents, but we couldn't find her parents. Then this Asshole named Red that was upset with having Lulu showed up and tried to use Saya to try and beat me in a duel, but he still lost. After the duel, we went to Saya since we were worried for her. She told us she was fine and she said this that melted our hearts. "I love you Mommy, Daddy''. After she said that, me and Lulu decided to become her parents and treat her like she was our real daughter''.

"The night after all that, I decided to tell Lulu how I felt about her. I was surprised when she told me that she felt the same for me. We had our first kiss together in the moonlight''.

"I was also the best Duelist in heartland. Many children dreamed to be just like me and the same good at dueling. I would love to tell you more, but I must go to bed now. However, I don't know how, but I feel like we're finally gonna see each other soon and I'll tell you the rest''.

"Love Satoshi''.

When Rose finished reading the latter. Everyone was shedding tears of joy, knowing that Ash was alive. "My Son is alive''. Yusei said with tears in his eyes feeling happy to know that Ash is alive.

"My baby boy has a girlfriend and daughter''. Akiza said with tears in her eyes feeling happy that Ash was alive and shocked that Ash had a girlfriend and daughter.

"Big brother Satoshi is a number one duelist/ Satoshi is alright''. Luna and Leo said with tears in their eyes, even though Luna already seen Ash.

"Big brother''. Rose said with tears and a sad happy face. She was very happy to know that her brother was alive and well. Yusei got up from the table. "We have to set things ready so that Satoshi can come home and sees us with a smile''. Yusei said to his Family. The family nodded to Yusei. Rose turned the latter around by accident, but then she saw some more writing.

"P.S. I miss you so much Rose. I promise to come back and make our dream come true together. I love you little sis''. Rose had more tears going down her face when she read that. Rose was now even more determent to make her and Ash's dream come true.

"Big brother''. Rose said to herself think about her brother till she turned around to look at her family and smiled.

* * *

 **(Fusion Dimension)**

The fusion dimension was having its own Christmas. Snow was falling from the sky and the weather was nice.

On duel academy island, snow was falling as well and the outside fields were covered in snow. Many students were outside playing as well or dueling.

Inside the dual academy building in one room, Celina was lying down in her bed thinking about her lover Ash. Ever since Ash told her about what really happen at Heartland, she was been gathering information for Ash in secrete and has learned many things. Right now, she was in bed thinking how enjoyable Christmas would be if she was with Ash right now. There was always next year though.

Her room was simple. She had a bed, a table and chair for her studies and working on her duel deck. That was it. The only difference was a green Christmas tree in her room.

Celina looked down her tree to see many presents under her tree, but one then cached his interest. It was a blue present with a picture of a Dragon on it. Celina got up from her bed and went to see who send that present. Celina checked the present's tag and saw Ash's name on it.

Celina's face changed from bored to happy. She quickly ripped the paper off to see that it was a little box with a latter. Celina grabbed the latter to see what Ash write in it.

"Dear Celina''.

"I wanted to give you something special for Christmas. I found these cards for you as my may of giving you a present, but it was worth it. These cards will up your deck. I really wanted to spend this Christmas with you as well. But there is always next year and next Christmas. Don't take too long to come to standard okay. I'll see you later My beautiful Lunalight Dancer''.

"Love Your Precious White Dragon Emperor''.

Celina was enjoying reading Ash's later to her and her just loved it when Ash called her his beautiful Lunalight Dancer. Celina decided to see what Ash got for her. Celina opened the box and saw three new cards for her. Three cards for her was one Fusion Lunalight monster called Lunalight purple Dragon dancer, the next one was a lunalight Tuner monster called Lunalight Lady Wyvern Dancer, the last one was a Synchro monster called LunaLight Purple Queen Dragon Dancer.

Celina was happy with the cards Ash give to her. These cards would up her deck and skills. "Next time I see Ash, I'm gonna rock his world''. Celina thought to herself happy with what Ash got for her before she went to work on new strategies with her new cards.

Meanwhile in another part of duel academy building was Leo Akaba. He was looking out a window in his office watching the snow fall from the skies. Leo then put his left hand in his pocket and brought out a picture.

Leo looked at the picture with a sad smile. The picture was taken on a day that made Leo very happy. In the picture was Ash (Original world version) and Ray both wearing White wedding clothes. Ash had his arms around Ray and was carrying Ray in bride style. Ray was blushing bright red and a big smile on her face.

This picture was taken on Draco and Ray's wedding day. Leo remembered how happy he was for his daughter on that day. Every time he looked at that picture, his determination to bring back Ray and have Draco remember Ray was doubled or more.

Leo looked out the window again. "I promise to bring you two back together again. Ray, Draco''. Leo thought to himself looking out the window to watch the snow.

* * *

 **(Back in Standard dimension)**

Christmas was fun for Ash today. Ash has dueled both Yuto and Shay even though he won both duels. Lulu and Rin changed into their Santa clothes. Lulu and Rin spend time with Saya to help her with creating her deck. Saya even practice dueled against Yuto and Yuto went easy on her. When the time reached 2:30. It was time to go to you show duel school.

Ash left on his duel runner to reach his duel school. When he arrived there, he wasn't surprised to see that he was the last one to arrive there. Everyone greeted him and he greeted them back.

It was a fun party. Ash dueled with pretty much everyone. Ash even tagged duel with Zuzu. Ash brought his presents to everyone. Ash give Yuya a new card. It wasn't any normal card. It was a Synchro monster called Enlightenment Paladin. Yuya thanked Ash for the Synchro monster.

Ash give Zuzu a new fusion monster he made for her. It was called Melodious Music Dragon. Zuzu thanked her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. Ash give Tate, Ally and Fredrick one card for each of them. Ally got a fusion monster, Tate got an XYZ monster, Fredrick got a Synchro monster. All three kids thanked Ash. Ash give Gong a new Synchro monster and a new tuner monster as well. Ash gave Crystal a Rank up Spell card and new Ice Dragon monster.

Ash was right now facing Yuya in an Action duel. Yuya was doing well against Ash. Yuya even got Ash's life points to 2000 while Ash got Yuya's life points to 500. Ash had Silver Pendulum Dragon and White Dragon- Black XYZ Dragon on his field and no cards in his hand. Yuya only had Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon on his field and no cards in his hand ether.

The Action field was the Cercus field that was Yuya's favorite. It was now Ash's turn, with both Yuya and Ash on metal towers, facing each other.

"My turn now. I draw''. Ash said drawing the top card from his deck. Ash looked at the card he drawled and smirked. "I activate the Spell, White Dragon – Silver and Black King's ritual''. Ash said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field.

 **(White Dragon – Silver and Black Ritual/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control White Dragon – Silver Pendulum Dragon and White Dragon – Black Xyz Dragon, Black Xyz Dragon's Rank turns into the same Level as Silver Pendulum Dragon)**

"With this spell card, Black Xyz Dragon's Rank now turns into a Level that is the same as Silver Pendulum Dragon's Level!''. Ash cried out as Dark aura surrounded Black Xyz Dragon.

 **White Dragon – Black Xyz Dragon Rank 4 = Level 7.**

"I now Overlay Level 7 Silver Pendulum Dragon and Black Xyz Dragon!''. Ash shouted out as both Silver and Black Dragon turned into Black Lights that went into the sky, before a portal appeared and the two Lights went in. **"Prepare yourself Yuya, because this Dragon is not like anything else you faced before! I Xyz summon! Rank 7! White Dragon – Black Silver Dragon!''.** Ash shouted out as his new Dragon appeared from the Black portal.

Ash's new Dragon looked like Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, only has White Skin, both eyes being one of Silver and Black Dragon's eyes, has two White and Black Dragon Wings, Sharp fangs, Silver and Black Amour and his tail being Silver and Black, with then end being a mix of Silver and Black Dragon's tail. Ash's new Dragon let out a roar.

 **(White Dragon – Black Silver Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Rank: 7**

 **Scale: 4**

 **Dragon/ Xyz/ Pendulum/ Effect**

 **2 Level 7 "White Dragon" monsters**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 "White Dragon" Pendulum monster from your deck to your other Pendulum Zone and Immediately Pendulum summon monsters from the deck, as long as they are White Dragon Monsters.**

 **Effect: If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "White Dragon" Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Destroy as many monsters on your opponent's side of the field, and if possible, inflict damage equal to the total ATK of destroyed monsters that were on the field, along with gaining Life Points equal to half of the total ATK of the destroyed monsters, with this card gaining 500 ATK Points for every monster destroyed through this effect. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack a number of times during each Battle Phases this turn, up to the current number of monsters that were destroyed while in your opponent's possession this turn. If this card leaves the field: You can take destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zone (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone and destroy one card that your opponent controls for every Pendulum monster destroyed.**

 **ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"I activate Black Silver Dragon's effect. When his summoned through using a White Dragon Xyz monster that was Level 7, all monsters my opponent controls are destroyed!''. Ash shouted out with a smirk at finally using one of his Dragons combined forms. "What!''. Yuya shouted out in shock, as Black Silver Dragon let out a roar, causing a powerful shock wave, with Silver thunder coming down and striking Odd Eyes. "Also, you take damage equal to the Destroyed monster's ATK Points and I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points!''. Ash said with a smirk, while Yuya's eyes widen in shock, before a shock wave appeared and forced Yuya to the ground on his back.

 **Yuya Life Points: 500 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Ash Life Points: 2000 + 2500 = 4500**

"The End''. Ash said as the duel field disappeared with Ash's Dragon disappearing as well. Ash went up to Yuya and held his hand out for him. "Need a hand, Yuya''. Ash said to Yuya. Yuya took Ash's hand and Ash pulled him up with both friends having a smile.

After that duel, Ash had to leave now. Ash was standing outside with Zuzu next to him. Ash was preparing his duel runner to leave while Zuzu talked to hm. "Are you sure you have to leave now, Ash''. Zuzu said to her boyfriend. Ash looked at his girlfriend. "I got to get home, Zuzu. I need to prepare for the Champion Ship''. Ash said before he went up to Zuzu and kissed her on the lips.

Zuzu wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while Ash wrapped his around Zuzu's lower back. After 10 seconds, Ash and Zuzu pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Zuzu''. Ash said to his girlfriend. Zuzu smiled at Ash. "Merry Christmas Ash''. Ash said before he got on his Duel runner and drove away.

Ash made it to his house after a 50 minutes' drive since Ash wanted to spend time with his duel runner. Ash arrived at his house and parked his Duel runner in his garage next to the duel runner he was making for Rin. Ash took his helmet off and went inside.

Ash saw Lulu, Rin, Shay, Yuto and Saya were all asleep on couches. Ash looked at the time to see that it was now 10: 30. Ash forgot that when he was riding his duel runner that it was night time. Ash sighed before he went to go get a sleeping blankets. Ash got one for everyone. He wrapped the blankets around his friends and lovers and daughter.

After he finished getting the blankets around them all, Ash was about to go to his room when he felt a hand hold on to his left hand. Ash turned around to see it was Lulu that grabbed Ash's hand. "Satoshi, could you please sleep with me and Saya''. Lulu said to Ash.

Ash looked at Lulu and saw she was back in her new clothes and was sleeping next to Saya. Ash nodded to Lulu and got on the couch as well. Ash and Lulu had their hands around Saya and was both holding each other's hands. Before they went to bed, Ash said to Lulu. "Merry Christmas, my beautiful purple bird''. Lulu smiled at Ash. "Merry Christmas my White Dragon emperor.

* * *

 **(Spirit world)**

Novaforce Stardust Dragon was on top of a snowy White mountain looking down at his White Dragon comrades playing or training spending time with their mates. Most of the White dragon monster were mates with monsters from Lulu and Rin's decks. Stardust Dragon smiled at his Comrades. **"How I wish we could have peace like this forever''.** Stardust Dragon said to himself.

 **"Stardust''.** Stardust Dragon heard 3 voices call out for him behind. Stardust Dragon turned around to see his three mates. Nightingale, Mozarta and Winter bell behind him. Nightingale was also holding her and Stardust Dragon's son, while Mozarta was holding Nightingale and Stardust's new egg. **"Yes my 3 beauties''.** Stardust Dragon said to his three mates. He became mates with Mozarta at the time when Ash and Zuzu became a couple. All three girl monsters smiled at Stardust Dragon. **"We just wanted to give you a special Christmas present''.** Winter bell said to her lover. Her voice was soft and beautiful.

Both Mozarta and Nightingale nodded at what Winter bell said and grabbed Stardust Dragon's arms and started dragging him somewhere with winter bell following after them, while Nightingale put her Son and egg in the care of her sisters.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon could only smile nervously, knowing what present they have planned for him. A present that could make both Mozarta and Winter bell get pregnant.

* * *

 **And done. That was both easy and hard to do. Anyway the remake of the Christmas Special is done.**


End file.
